Jellicle Sunset
by Insanemistosingsmore
Summary: Pouncival's journal on the war against Macavity...songfic. rated for character death...
1. Pouncival's Journal, Entry 1

**Jellicle Sunset.**

Pouncival's thoughts as Macavity takes over….as this is my first fic, I'd be much obliged if you read, reviewed, and offered constructive criticism….and this is dedicated to Fantasia the Crazy, without whom, I would not know my own inner craziness!

**Disclaimer:** I am a girl. Therefore, I cannot be Andrew Lloyd Webber, T.S. Elliot, or the great Sir Elton John, whose brilliant ideas I am stealing for the purpose of your entertainment.

Pouncival's Journal Entry #1

Hi. I'm Pouncival. I'll be recording the important events of the war, for you. Whoever you happen to be. First a little background. I have a mate, Etcetera, and she is pregnant with our first kit. We, as Jellicles, have always been enemies with a ginger tom named Macavity. Recently, he'd been gathering more and more magical cats to his cause. I mean, it's not that we don't have some, but he suddenly had a lot more mages on his side than we did. He began moving against us more and more, and that's where my story begins......

For me, it began on a morning much like any other. I was asleep, as was normal for me. In many ways, I was still a kitten, naïve enough to believe that the war would not affect me and my small family. Alonzo came into my den, quietly enough, but I was a light sleeper, and it woke me up. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and was noticeably grieving, though what, I couldn't tell, just yet. "Al? What's the matter?"

"Pounce," He sighed heavily. "Munkustrap's dead. He was murdered by Macavity." His face showed a fire I had hardly dared believe possible in any tom. As for myself, I think I might have been in shock. Looking back, I find myself thinking of a song my owners used to play all the time.

_As I awoke this evening with the smell of wood-smoke clinging,_

_Like a gentle cobweb hanging, upon a painted tepee._

_Oh, I went to see my chieftain with my war lance and my woman,_

_For he told us that the Yellow Moon would very soon be leaving. _

_"This I can't believe," I said, "I can't believe our warlord's dead._

_He would not leave the chosen ones to the buzzards and the soldier's guns."_

I suppose I said something, because Alonzo sat down next to me, the defeat in his eyes more depressing than anything I had ever seen. "We'll work through this, won't we, Al?" My voice was choked with impending tears. We were Jellicles; feline, fearless, faithful and true….we couldn't let something as simple as a death defeat the whole tribe.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know." Alonzo had to be troubled to call me by the pet name he hadn't used since we were kits. He didn't believe we would work through it, but I knew. I knew even then that we would be able to survive, but only if we worked together, not as simply a tribe, but as one.

_Oh great father of the Iroquois, ever since I was young,_

_I've read the writing of the smoke, and breastfed on the sound of drums._

_Oh, I've learned to hurl the tomahawk, and ride a painted pony wild,_

_To run the gauntlet of the Sioux, and make our chieftain's daughter mine._

_And now you ask that I should watch the red man's race be slowly crushed._

_What kind of words are these to hear from Yellow Dog, whom white men fear?_


	2. Pouncival's Journal, Entry 2

I want to thank all my reviewers, especially the dear Inspector Ka-something. I'm sorry; I can't spell your username from memory! Anyway, this part will mostly be time filler, but I hope it is good time filler!

**Disclaimer:** While I own nothing, any resemblance to events, places, and characters, are semi-intentional. Please do not sue me, I merely wish to entertain!

Pouncival's Journal, entry #2

It's been three weeks since Munku's death. The funeral was beautiful, how could it not be. Every cat had something to attribute to the event. Jemima sang "Amazing Grace," with Demeter and Bombalurina singing back-up. Misto, with Cori and Tanti's help, created an amazing magical backdrop of the Heaviside Layer, as interpreted by Misto. The toms contributed mostly by just being there for their mates; it's what Munku would have wanted.

The next week held the Jellicle Ball. While we did still have it, it was missing a special spark without our storyteller and protector. No one really felt like enjoying themselves; it was just too soon. Macavity, out of some sort of respect, maybe, did not show up, for once. Old Deuteronomy went to the Heaviside Layer, although many thought it should be Munku. They just didn't understand that if someone is already dead, they can't be sent to the Heaviside on the day of the Ball. Alonzo, who had taken over as Protector after Munku's death, is now our Leader. He chose Tumblebrutus as his second.

One day after the Ball, Macavity had delivered an ultimatum; surrender our conjurers and magic users, or die. It took a few days for a decision to be made, and no one is really happy with it, but Cori and Tanti gave themselves up to Macavity and his thugs. Misto and his protégé, Quaxo, decided to become renegades, living off the streets. Seeing as most renegades are neutral in the war, this satisfied both parties, although Jerrie and Teazer are furious. The day that Misto left, Etcy found out that she was carrying twins. This has its own downside, as no queen in either of our families has ever survived bearing twins, and I can't say how terrified I am. I've begun to think through my priorities for about the millionth time, and I've finally reached a decision today. I owe it to my family to make sure that they are not in danger, and as long as we're here, there's going to be danger. So we are leaving tonight, after sunset. I can't help but think of that song again, as it is being oddly prophetic.

_I take only what is my own, my pony, my squaw, and my child._

_I can't stay here to see you die, along with my tribe's pride._

_I'm gonna search for the Yellow Moon, and the fathers of our sons,_

_Where the red sun sinks in the hills of gold, and the Healing Waters run._


	3. Pouncival's Journal, Entry 3

Thanks to all who reviewed. I must ask you to spread word, though. Cause you all are either the dear Inspector or people I rp with! Anyway, this chapter is brought to you by the quote of the month! "At the shrine of friendship, never say die. Let the wine of friendship never run dry." –Drink With Me, Les Misérables.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I wish….but my birthday is coming up, so feel free to get me either CATS or the song Indian Sunset. Capac Raimi belongs to my good friend, CriticalAngel. Thanks to her for letting me use this excellent assassin.

Pouncival's Journal, entry #3

"Pounce?" Etcy whispered, just as I was about to go to sleep. "We aren't going back, are we?" She sounded scared, so I turned to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. I didn't want to tell her the truth, but she would know right away if I lied.

"In the immediate future, no, we can't go back. Maybe, once the war's over, but I can't risk our family getting hurt." I was close to tears myself, thinking of those who I might not see again. But I pushed through it for the good of the family.

"But what about Electra, and Tugger, and Alonzo? Your own brother, Pounce… how can you turn your back on Al?" Her tone was disapproving, and I felt incredibly guilty.

"Do you think I wanted to? This isn't the best option, I know, but it's the only one if you value our safety. Etcy, please, just trust me this once. I promise I will never make a decision this large without consulting you ever again."

"Once is enough to wreck a relationship, you know."

I nodded, hoping she would see the love I bore her in my eyes. I couldn't stand to see her hurting like this, but we didn't have a choice, did we? I'm not so certain anymore, but it's far too late to change it."Etcy?"

"I love you, Pounce, but you can't just go behind my back on something this _huge_. Did you even stop to consider how I might feel?"

"Yes. I knew you would be unhappy, but I couldn't bear the thought of losing you or the kits, and that's a risk we'd be taking if we had stayed!" My voice was beginning to rise. How dare she think I didn't care? I wasn't quite thinking straight, and if I had been, I wouldn't have said anything.

"I know, Pounce." To my surprise, she got up and hugged me instead of shouting back. I couldn't believe my luck…such a queen as she has never existed in the history of forever. I hugged back, gently rubbing her back. It was then I noticed that she was crying.

"It's ok, Etcy. It's going to be ok, I promise." I kept murmuring comfort to her, hoping she would see how much she really meant to me.

~_~_~_~_~_~_

It was a month after our departure. Not a day passed when I didn't think of the Jellicles, or the fight Etcy and I had the night we left. Since then, her pregnancy has really started to show. It's only natural, seeing as she's due in another month or so, but I still insist on being surprised when I see her. We've been steadily making our way north, hoping to find allies in nearby Whales, but we haven't had much luck yet. No one wants to get involved in a war against the Napoleon of Crime. We stuck to back roads and alleys, scrounging for food where ever we could. I absolutely refused to eat until I knew that Etcy had eaten enough for both herself and the kits. Sometimes, it meant I wouldn't eat, but it was worth it to know that Etcy and the kits would be ok…

Yesterday, we actually came across Mistoffelees. I couldn't have been more surprised to see him if he had fallen out of the sky. "Misto! What brings you out here?"

"Looking for food…I thought I smelt something in this direction, but I suppose that would have been your supper. Now, the real question is what brings you here, and out of the Junkyard."

"War is no place for a pregnant queen…I couldn't bear the thought of losing Etcy or the kits." I hugged Misto in a brotherly way. "Heaviside, it's good to see you again, Misto! Just wondering, have you heard any news since leaving? We haven't gotten wind of anything, but maybe I was just listening to the wrong sources."

Misto squirmed uncomfortably. "I hate to be the one to tell you, Pounce, but things haven't been going well at all. You remember that albino assassin, Capac Raimi?" When I nodded, he continued. "Well, he's been busy…and you know he never misses. His most recent victim was Alonzo. He was in a fight with Macavity, and had been surrendering, when Capac came up from behind and slashed his throat. I'm sorry Pounce. I know how close you two were."

I just stood there in shock. I couldn't believe what Misto had told me. Though it didn't occur to me then, now, I am shocked to see yet another similarity to the events of that song…

_Traveling down the prairie roads, leaving hoof-tracks in the sand_

_Those who wish to follow me, I welcome with my hands._

_I heard from passing renegades, Geronimo was dead._

_He'd been laying down his weapons, when they filled him full of lead!_


	4. Pouncival's Journal, Entry 4

Hey, I'd like to thank every one of my readers and reviewers. You know who you are. I especially want to thank my unofficial beta, the dear Inspector whose name I can't spell. One more thing…**_Bold italics indicates Etcetera's handwriting._**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Indian Sunset. I really do. I wish I could say I owned Pounce. Really, I do. But, I'm not here to tell you that I own them….cause I don't!!!!

Pouncival's Journal, Entry #4

"Do you promise to take care of Etcy for me, Misto?"

"Of course, but don't you think someone should go with you? After all, it is a warzone you are going to…"

"True. Maybe if Quaxo…"

"Stayed with Etcy, and I went with you?" Misto was quite persuasive on this point. We both had someone we wanted to protect, and Quaxo was more than capable of taking care of my mate.

It's decided; we're going back. I can't take the grief, the stress. I need the support of old friends; I need to see where my brother died. Never will I forget the day I decided to go back, not if I live to be older than Deuteronomy himself. I've dreaded the moment of telling Etcy, but, I have to. It's taken Misto and me almost a month to decide, and I finally believe I'm doing something right.

"Etcy? Misto and I…we've decided to go back. I can't stay here anymore."

"Pounce…you aren't thinking of leaving me, are you?"

"Of course not…Quaxo is perfectly able to protect you."

"Pounce? That's not what I meant."

"I'm sorry, Etcy, but I have to do this, and I just want you to be safe. Please, all I ask is that you don't follow."As I write this, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I won't make it out of this alive, but Etcy still believes. I pray to the Everlasting Cat that she's right, but logic tells me otherwise. I just…I think that maybe, going back would restore any scrap of pride that might remain for me, if I haven't lost any hope of dignity when I left in the first place.

We've been covering ground at an amazing pace; traveling by roads that only Misto would know about. I don't think it's actually possible to travel as fast as we were without magic, but I'm not complaining. The more I think of what I am about to do, the more my mind rebels. _What about Etcy? The kits? You can't just leave them!_ But I must. If I don't try to restore my pride, I know that the Fell awaits me, whether in death or on earth. I just can't live with the shame. We've finally reached the Junkyard and we camped just outside it. I've never seen a more desolate sight in my life. Every single den is abandoned, and debris is strewn throughout the enclosure.

"It's so….lonely." I didn't even realize that I was speaking out loud, but Misto still chose to respond.

"It's been this way for a while now. Once Alonzo died, everyone fled. Tumble wasn't ready for leadership. I'm sorry, Pounce." He rubbed my shoulder absent-mindedly, knowing that I would need comfort.

I've decided to enter the Junkyard tonight, after Misto falls asleep. I never told him the true reason I had come, merely that I wanted to see old friends and a familiar place. In reality, I just need a chance to restore my pride. _I _should have been Tumble's second. I need to repay him, and this is the best way I know how.

* * *

**_That night, Pouncival entered the Junkyard. He was ready to fight tooth and nail, should he see any of Macavity's cronies, but he wasn't counting on meeting Macavity himself. I went into labor about a half-hour after he left the camp, and gave birth to very healthy triplets; two queens and a tom. The tom is the spitting image of his father, but is already hyper the way I was as a kit. His name is Carbucketty, Pounce's old nickname. The first queen is demure, with similar markings to my own. She has her father's eyes, though, and I named her Silvermist. The last one is a beautiful mix of our two coat patterns, with Pounce's penchant for, well, pouncing. She is Helen, for I can tell that she'll turn heads later in life. Misto gave me this journal after he found it and once again had to be the bearer of bad news. He told me that Pounce had died in combat with Macavity himself. I like to think that it happened at the same moment that little Carbucketty was born, to symbolize the continuity of life. As I reflect on the final days of Pounce's life, I too realize how similar they are to that song, and can think of only one reasonable closing for this journal:_**

****_I can see no reason why I should carry on;_

_ In this land that once was my land, I can find no home. _

_ It's lonely, and it's quiet, and the horse-soldiers are comin'_

_ And I think it's time I strung my bow, and ceased this senseless running_

_ And soon I find the Yellow Moon, along with my loved ones,_

_ Where the buffalos graze in clover fields without the sound of guns._

_ And peace to this young warrior comes with a bullet hole!_


End file.
